


Passioni

by nerdthisway



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Highschool AU, Hunter is a football player, M/M, Shawn is a cheerleader, Shawter, Stereotypical Highschool Couple
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: La musica parte e lo Shawn che tutti conoscono non esiste più, non vi è più traccia del ragazzo frivolo e un po' sopra le righe, con quell'atteggiamento un po' egocentrico e menefreghista; [...] l'adrenalina è al massimo e non ci sono occhi che non siano puntati sui corpi che correvano, saltavano e compievano acrobazie.HighSchool!AU | Cheerleader!Shawn - Quarterback!Hunter | Shawter (Shawn Michaels/Triple H)





	Passioni

Le luci si accendono, l'ambiente è colpito da un'ondata di luce. La folla esplode in un boato, tutti gli sguardi sono rivolti ai ragazzi e alle ragazze in piedi al centro dello stadio, alle magliette e alle gonne terra bruciata e bianche appena stirate, alle code di cavallo in perfetto ordine, ai sorrisi splendenti e agli sguardi fiduciosi.  
Sembrano disposti in ordine casuale ma non lo sono, e in mezzo a loro lui, Shawn Michaels, capitano della squadra di cheerleading della scuola.  
La musica parte e lo Shawn che tutti conoscono non esiste più, non vi è più traccia del ragazzo frivolo e sopra le righe, con quell'atteggiamento egocentrico e un po' strafottente; una nuova energia pervade il suo corpo e quello dei suoi compagni, adesso come ogni volta che si esibiscono, l'adrenalina è al massimo e non ci sono occhi che non siano puntati sui corpi che correvano, saltavano e compievano acrobazie. Nell'aria c'è la tensione provocata dalla paura di sbagliare ma anche la soddisfazione che porta il fare qualcosa che ti appassiona e ti riesce bene. Shawn avrebbe potuto scrivere libri su libri sul perché amasse tanto uno sport che da fin troppi era considerato un banale «agita i pon-pon a tempo di musica».  
L'esibizione stava per terminare, le ragazze avevano metodicamente formato una piramide, gli altri ragazzi della squadra erano atterrati davanti ad essa, solo il capitano volteggiava ancora per aria. Era partito correndo da uno dei lati lunghi del campo diretto verso il centro, nel mentre eseguiva una complicata serie di acrobazie che comprendeva salti all'indietro, capriole e avvitamenti: questa si concluse con un perfetto atterraggio in piedi, il quale avrebbe dovuto chiudere la performance, ma all'ultimo momento la vena esibizionista di Shawn prese inesorabilmente il sopravvento e questo lo portò a continuare la discesa, arrivando a terra con una spaccata degna di una prima ballerina.  
La folla era in visibilio e il colpo di grazia fu dato da un urlo di incitamento alla squadra che proprio in quel momento stava entrando in campo; la formazione si era smontata, i suoi compagni già si avviavano verso gli spogliatoi, ma Shawn indugiava. Liberò i lunghi capelli castano chiaro dalla stretta coda in cui erano confinati, scuotendo la testa per farli tornare alla loro forma naturale, alzò un braccio per salutare una precisa zona del pubblico - anche una persona piena di sé come lui faticava a credere che gli avessero dedicato un fan club - rivolgendo loro un sorriso sornione per poi girarsi verso l'ingresso degli spogliatoi: stava entrando proprio in quel momento il suo quasi-fidanzato, Hunter Helmsley, che poteva a tutti gli effetti essere definito il suo fidanzato, ma nessuno dei due amava il termine... erano due persone che stavano bene insieme e a loro questo bastava.  
Nel tornare verso gli spogliatoi passò di proposito accanto a lui e quando si trovarono quasi l'uno di fronte all'altro si fece nuovamente presente lo Shawn vanitoso e pieno di sé: mentre teneva lo sguardo legato a quello dell'altro si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli e gli mandò un bacio schioccando la bocca, la quale poi andò a formare quel sorriso a metà tra l'odioso e l'attraente. Hunter, dal canto suo, ricambiò con un sorriso più rilassato, e quando il ragazzo ormai si trovava alle sue spalle non riuscì a non scuotere la testa divertito: indipendentemente dall'esito della partita lui aveva già vinto.


End file.
